Problems which are uniquely associated with the prosthetic replacement of a single missing tooth, as opposed to providing an entire bridgework, have long been recognized in dental technology. One of the principle difficulties has been in providing a satisfactory support structure for the pontic so that it is maintained correctly in position between the adjacent teeth. A further problem has been providing the pontic itself and attaching it to a satisfactory support structure between adjacent teeth, particularly in view of the natural movement which occurs between opposing and adjacent teeth in the chewing process.
Systems of the prior art for providing a single pontic between adjacent teeth have involved support structures that were either (1) fixed extra coronally to the back side of adjacent teeth or (2) supported by a "Maryland bridge", which fits inside the mouth. Either of these prior art practices add bulk dimension to the adjacent teeth or inner gum area. At best it is uncomfortable and difficult to maintain in hygienic condition. It is impossible to use in cases of tight occlusions.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a prosthetic device and procedure which can be accomplished quickly and easily in a single sitting. There is a further need for a simplified device and procedure for fixing a pontic intracoronally between adjacent teeth so as to not impinge on the inner surface of the mouth.
Besides providing a simplified procedure and device which can be implemented in a single office visit, the present invention accomplishes these objectives and additionally provides a prosthesis pontic which does not impinge on the inner surface of the mouth and which can be altered as needed to accommodate changes in tissue contours.